originalcharacterswrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Griffin West
•Ring Name: ' Griffin West '•Real Name: Oliver Blake •Height: 6' 0" •Weight: 170 lbs •Ethnicity: Other (Philadelphia, PA) •Birthday: August 14, 1986 (26) •Debut: ' 2005 '•Trainers: The Briscoe Brothers Homicide Jay Lethal •Signature Moves: Frog Splash Elevated Cutter Saito Suplex Facewash Running Vertical Suplex •Finshers: Driving Senton Shooting Star Press STF Swan Dive Headbutt '•Early years:' Raised along with his brother, Aaron by both his parents. West grew up in Fairmount, Pennsylvania, but moved to Logan Pennsylvania after his father's passing in 2001, being raised soley by his mother and assiting with the raising of his younger brother. ? He attended Central High School there, taking up wrestling in his sophmore year and continuing through. In 2005 when he graduated, he immediately sought further training. '•Wrestling Career:' West began his career in Jersey All Pro Wrestling first being trained and forming a tag team with Homicide. He would find success almost right away in January 2005 winning the JAPW Tag Team titles and beginning a feud with Teddy Hart and Jack Evans. West and Homicide would lose the tag titles to Hart and Evans in July 2005. West would then split from Homicide turning on him for his first heel run in late 2005. This would begin his feud with Jay Lethal in 2006. Lethal, the then JAPW Heavyweight Champion, would drop the belt to West in January 2006. West would hold the title until Teddy Hart took it from him in October of 2006. During this time West became good friends with Jay Lethal and his then girlfriend Miss April (AJ Lee). West would sign a contract with Ring of Honor after dropping the JAPW Heavyweight Championship to Hart and be put together with Christopher Daniels, winning the ROH World Tag Team titles in November 2006. Daniels and West then began to feud with The Briscoe Brothers, alway seeming to retain in cheap fashion until February 2007 where they would drop the titles in Chicago. West would then go on to feud with Austin Aries until Aries left in late 2007 for TNA. West and Aries are said to have gotten into many “shoot” style fights in the locker room and are still not on the best of terms. West contract with Ring of Honor in 2008 (neither parties wanted to renew). This would lead West to seeking out bookings in Chikara, Dragon Gate USA, and finally finding his home in Pro Wrestling Guerrilla. West would meet good friend Matt Jackson and win the Pro Wrestling Guerrilla Tag Team Championships with him in late 2008. They would hold these titles for a record 616 days, beating teams such as The Age of the Fall (Jacobs and Black), The Dynasty (Ryan and Lost), and Peligro Abejas (Generico and London). They would finally lose the titles to Peligro Abejas in May 2010. They would continue in the feud though and regain the titles in April 2011, only to drop them later in the year to Appetite for Destruction (Steen and Super Dragon). West is currently in a feud with El Generico and Kevin Steen for the PWG World Championship. He is also wrestling in Dragon Gate USA and Chikara, teaming with Matt Jackson when available. '•Career Highlights:' '•Personal Life:'